Waning Moon
by The Fallen Shur'tugal
Summary: There wasn't much time left. I ran with all my strength, as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough. She was faster, stronger. With passing second, she came closer towards me. The grass brittled as the wind breezed by.
1. Preface

The talent of attracting troubles really did run in my mother's and my blood. My father had told me how she used to get into all those troubles, playing the damsel in distress, and he'd save her all the time. She had been very fragile then, but she'd survive. 

Yet now, the nightmare came back in an unexpected return, and shocking surprise. I was stronger than she was then, yet why couldn't I protect those I love. 

I panicked as she came closer, leering in glee.


	2. Chapter 1 Reunion

_**Reunion**_

_**I**__ looked out from the window. Everywhere I saw was green, like how mother told me. There were so many trees that it was overwhelming. Yet, I couldn't help but to miss this place, the place where I born, where my mother met my father, where I all began._

_Forks._

'…_And we'll visit your grandfather, Charlie. I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you, Nessie,' Jacob squeezed my hand, steering my focus back to him. He gave me a smile, which I returned whole-heartedly._

_Jacob and I had been officially dating for a year and a half already, though we had been in love before we started dating. Our relationship was strange, but not unpleasant. He'd imprinted on me when I was still a mere infant, and stayed by my side the whole time._

_I remembered mother was enraged when she first learnt that news. She was a newborn, a fledgling then. Her emotion was rather unstable, and hard to control. She ran towards Jake, aiming to break his neck perhaps, I wasn't sure, though I knew relief washed over me Seth, another werewolf friend of Jake, had stood in front of Jake and taken the blow. I was glad. Jake was mine, and he was not to be hurt._

_My father and mother did not accompany us during the airplane ride. They went to hunting, and said they would join us a few days later. I would have joined them in hunting but that seemed unfair to Jacob. He wasn't a vampire like the rest of my family was. He said he was fine with it, yet I couldn't possibly hunt with him like when I was young. I wanted to look perfect in his eyes, a graceful and elegant being, like my aunt, Rosalie. Despite Jake's constant reassurances, I thought otherwise._

'_Hey, Nessie. How about we run to Charlie's instead of taking a cab?' Jacob whispered._

_I grinned at him, thrilled by the idea of stretching my limbs. Although I had forbid myself from feeding in front of Jake, racing was another matter. Besides, why would anyone take a vehicle when you could run faster than it could?_

'_I win,' I announced. Jacob appeared seconds later, panting in his human form, wearing a pair of jeans only._

'_You've gotten faster, Nessie.'_

_I beamed, though I had no clue was that a compliment, or was he simply letting me win on purpose, again. 'And, you were in your wolf form too,' I teased him._

_He chuckled at my response._

_Staring at the house, I felt grateful that nineteen years had finally passed. I could walk normally into the house, no more sneaking around. It would not be suspicious for Grandpa Charlie to invite stranger that looked eerily like the Cullens, but when we had to make an excuse…Well, we were running out of those._

_Grandpa Charlie knew I was actually his granddaughter when I stopped aging at seven, not father's niece. I had to admit, it was quite funny to see gramps' face changing colors. Shocked was an understatement, but when we tried to explain to him, he covered his ears like all those years ago and muttered a 'never mind.'_

_I pressed the doorbell, waiting patiently for grandpa. Jacob slipped one of his arms around my waist. I leaned on him, breathing in the familiar scent of Jacob. My mum said he stunk, but he smelled fine to me._

'_Who is it? Grandpa's voice rung from behind the opening door, revealing my grandpa in his old pajamas. I nearly laughed out loud._

'_Grandpa Charlie!' I shouted, excited to see him._

_Grandpa smiled at me, giving me a hug. His scent was still the same, luring and delicious, but I could control these thoughts. Grandpa had retired a few years earlier, he was now enjoying a lesuire, but rather boring life. 'Nessie, I thought you wouldn't be here until another hour.'_

'_We ran, grandpa,' I laughed at his choice of name; mother hated the name 'Nessie', because she didn't like her child being nicknamed after the Loch Ness Monster. On the other hand, I didn't care. The name Renesmee sounded beautiful, but it was indeed a bit mouthful. _

'_Hey, Charlie,' Jacob greeted, shaking hands like business partners. I rolled my eyes. Guys, why couldn't they just hug? Oh, wait, it's called the man-hug. I could never understand why couldn't they accept the fact of expressing emotions when it was necessary? 'How's the game?'_

'_The Gators is winning again.'_

'_Hmm. By the way, nice pajamas.' Jake smirked._

_Charlie looked down at his old-fashioned, stripped pajamas, and frowned. 'It's classic.'_

'_Where am I staying, grandpa?' I interjected before Jacob could retort. I sent a playful glare at him._

'_Bella's old room, of course,' he replied. Then, he suddenly noticed something. 'Why are you standing out there? Come in, come in.'_

'_Nah, I'll go to see Billy first,' Jake declined the offer. 'I'll be back to La Push to see some Seth and the others first, and then I'll come back. Is that alright with you, Nessie?' _

'_Of course,' I said. 'Take your time, Jake.' He needed to have a life, not just to stay by my side 24/7. His world did not have to revolve around me. Besides, I bet he missed Seth, Leah, Sam, and the rest of the werewolves very much. After all, we had not come here for half a decade already. Maybe Seth and Leah had imprinted on someone, who knew? 'I'll go check out the neighborhood. I wonder is the high school where mum and dad met still here.'_

'_Probably. Do you know your way?'_

'_I can take her there,' grandpa suggested._

'_Great. I'll call you later, Nessie.' Jake kissed my cheek before running into the forest._

'_Well, shall we go now, Nessie?'_

'_Sure,'_ _It would be better for someone to lead me there. I have no idea where was it. 'But change your clothes first, grandpa. It's embarrassing.'_


	3. Chapter 2 Encounter

_**Encounter**_

_**A**__nd, we're here,' grandpa Charlie announced._

_I stared at the school in front of me. This was where it started. Somehow, this felt like a legend to me. Imagine, a human fell in love with a vampire and vice versa; it's like a predator falling in love with its prey. My father had phased it so correctly, no word could replace it._

_And so, the lion fell in love with the lamb._

_Fate had its strangest plans. For example, father was not able to resist mother's blood at first, yet they got married and had me. As for me, Jake had wanted to kill me when he knew mum was pregnant until he laid his eyes on me, and ding! He imprinted on me and we were destined together. _

_Speaking of him, I wondered how Jake was in La Push. Sam and the pack would be pleased to know their brethren had returned for a visit, Billy would be glad too. Seth and Leah too, I missed them. They'd become some of my closer friends since we were immortal, and our age was more similar compared to Aunt Rosalie, Alice, and Tanya. I guessed age did matter some after all. Not to mention the fact grandpa Charlie was romantically involved with their mother, Sue. I had expected them to get married soon, but I supposed I was wrong._

'_Hey, Charlie,' a middle-aged man greeted grandpa. 'Who's this?'_

'_Ah, Mike. Nice to see you. This is Renesmee, my granddaughter.'_

'_Please to meet you sir,' I smiled politely at him._

_The said man hung his mouth opening, shock colored his eyes. 'Renesmee? As in Renesmee _Cullen_?'_

'_Yes sir,' I replied, confused by his reaction. I was aware for my…_dazzling _effects, as mother called it, but it appeared that this man was more interested in my family. Maybe he knew father and mother? Or maybe he used to be a patient of grandpa Carlisle. 'Do you know my parents, or any members of my family?'_

'_Know them? Why, I was their high school classmates,' he laughed. 'Mike Newton,' he held out his hand to me. I shook it with a little hesitation. I did not recall father or mother informing me about this Mike person. 'Where is your family?'_

_A lie, quick! I couldn't possibly say they were vampires and they did not age so stay calm when he saw them, could I? 'Um…they're in…New York, on a business trip, so they won't be here.'_

'_That's a shame. Hey, Jessica, come over here!' Mike waved at an approaching woman, whom I purposed was his wife. 'Look, she's Edward's and Bella's daughter.'_

_The woman gasped, nearly dropping her hand-bag in the process. 'Oh my god! You're Edward's daughter?' She inspected me up and down. I felt uncomfortable under her criticizing gaze. 'Yes, you have his hair, and Bella's eyes.'_

'_It's a shame that they're not here. Right, honey?'_

'_They're not? That's too bad,' the dark haired woman, Jessica, answered with a pouty face. 'I was looking forward to see them since their daughter is here. They haven't been attending the reunions along with their family.'_

_Of course, it would arouse suspicions as my family avoided the reunions, so they'd send a card or letter to communicate with their old classmates. Uncle Emmet, Jasper, and Aunt Rosalie with Alice were still enjoying high school life with my parents. It seemed to be the only way for them to actually do something when they had an eternity to waste, but sometimes they would complain how boring the classes were as they had listened to them throughout decades. Mom was turned more recently so her results were not as good as father's, but she was catching up._

'_Let me introduce you to my kids, Renesmee,' Mike clapped my shoulder good-naturedly. 'You haven't seen Nick and Amy for quite a while, right, Charlie? Come on,' he led me and grandpa to his blue Toyota car, where three teenagers were standing, two girl and one boy._

_The first one was Nick Newton, if I heard correctly. He was the tallest among the trio, his dark hair was short and curly, and his eyes were round with energy. He wore a green T-shirt and a pair of worn-out jeans. A bag was slung over his left shoulder causally; he leaned on the car door._

_The second one was the shortest among them. Her hair was long and pale blond, like angel's hair, which reminded me of Aunt Rosalie but she was certainly not as pretty as my aunt. Her eyes were big and brown; they would have been a great addition to her face if it wasn't for the haughty smirk on her face. A hot pink and jet black mini dress showed off her curves skillfully, ending a few inches above her knees. She held a pale pink purse in her left hand while she spoke on the mobile phone on the other one. I assumed she was Amy Newton as the last girl carried no resemblance of the Newtons._

_The last one stood half a head shorter than Nick. Her wavy golden hair reached her mid-back; almond brown eyes adorned her heart-shaped face. Her skin was ivory, and perhaps a shade paler than me. She looked so beautiful, like a perfect doll. Despite all the things she appeared to be, she was lacking in one aspect._

_A heartbeat._

'_Hey, dad and mum,' the boy nodded, while the blond waved, chatting animatedly on her phone. 'Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Newton,' the last girl said._

_Mrs. Newton hugged her children, then gave the other girl a hug too. She then turned towards me. 'This is my elder son, Nick, and my daughter, Amy.' She indicated the teenagers respectively. 'And this is Dora, their friend.'_

'_Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Renesmee. You can call me Nessie.'_

_Nick offered a shake with me, while his sister merely spared a glance from her oh-so-perfectness. Dora smiled at me, she nearly glistened under the sunlight._

'_Hi,' Nick muttered, his face starting to flush._

'_Hi there, Nessie.'_

'_Well, that's about it. Maybe I can offer you a tour around Forks. Nick will be glad to help. What do you say?' Mr. Newton asked me._

_Just as I was about to reply, my phone rang. Whispering an apology, I took out the phone, reading the new message._

Your parents are here in La Push.

Love, Jake.

'_I think I have some other matter to attend to. Perhaps another time?' I declined. Mum and dad arrived earlier than I had predicted. There must had been a lot of bears in the forests._

'_Grandpa, can you drive me to La Push?' it was best to put on an act, in case they asked where I was going. I couldn't lie conveniently because I wasn't very familiarized with the area yet._

'_Sure. See you later, Mike, Jessica, kids'_

'_Later,' the sibling chorused. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Newton entered the car before waving good bye. The siblings and Dora followed suit, closing the car doors. My gaze fixed on Dora as they drove away. _

_A vampire alone in Forks? How interesting, I thought, walking away with grandpa Charlie._


	4. Chapter 3 Shock

_**Shock**_

_**T**__he ride to La Push gave me time to think about the vampire, Dora. I remembered the vampires I had met when the Volturi accused me of being an immortal child, though the memories were a bit blurry. Dora was in none of the pieces I can remember. Also, her eyes were brown with _red_ tint, not golden like me and my family's, so that must mean her diet consisted of human blood, not a vegetarian like us._

_I weighted the options, deciding whether she was an ally or an enemy. I couldn't risk letting her know about my special stats without being certain about her reactions. Though she was quite friendly to me when Mrs. Newton introduced us, or she was just pretending since she could hear my heartbeat and smell my blood…_

_My blood. If my blood was as alluring as mother's blood used to be, she might attack me. I have to be cautious. Then, I could confront her._

'_Thanks for the ride, grandpa,' I yelled as grandpa Charlie drove away. I told him I would return on foot. The ride was simply ridiculously long._

_I walked to Jacob as he embraced me in his strong arms. He'd missed me, I could tell. He'd always missed me whenever I left him more than a minute. He had been with me no matter what happened. I wondered if staying with me was a choice or not. I could feel his love and all, but was I stripping away his other sources of happiness? This is the thing I worried the most._

'_Hey, Jake.'_

'_What, no hello to us?' a voice said._

_I looked behind my boyfriend. Seth and Leah stood by the trees, enjoying the shades provided. I ran toward them, grinning like a Cheshire cat._

'_Aunt Leah, Uncle Seth,' I joked, laughing as they made a face together._

'_Nessie, I thought I told you not to call me that,' Seth said. 'Call Leah what you want, but don't call me "uncle".'_

_Leah glared at her brother._

'_Why?' I asked. 'With the rate Aunt Sue and grandpa Charlie is going, I'd say they'll be together soon.'_

'_You've said that for years.'_

'_Nuh-huh. This time I have Aunt Alice to back me up,' I lied. Seth's face turned a little pale after my comment._

_I giggled, giving the frozen werewolf a little shove. 'Just kidding.' I gave Leah a light hug, careful not touch her so much. I knew of her running doubt and dislike towards vampires, though she had once remarked 'you smelt better than those leeches'. Being a mind-reader, dad knew her thoughts on us, but for me and Jake's sake, they try to _tolerate_ each other. Their relation was quite well, actually. _

'_Hey, Leah.'_

'_Hey,' she whispered back. I believed she had grown a soft spot for me over the years, like an elder sister would. I hung out with Jake so much that she couldn't help but to adapt._

'_Hi, Seth,' I gave Seth a hug, giving him a proper greeting._

'_Hi, Nessie.'_

'_Okay, enough with the 'hey's and the 'hi's. Let's just take her to where Edward and Bella are,' stated Jake as he pulled me away from Leah and Seth._

'_Aw, is someone jealous?' Seth mocked in a baby voice, earning himself a growl from Jake._

'_Cut it out, you guys. Stay here, Nessie.' Leah walked to the west while Jake and Seth went to the east side of the forest. _

_Before long, Jake and the rest came out in their werewolf forms, all carrying their clothes in their mouths. Seth had grown bigger, nearly larger than his sister now, matching the size of Jake. Jake signaled me to ride on him_

'_So, where's the destination?'_

_Seth whined and barked a few syllables, which I could not understand. _

'_I have no idea what you've just said, Seth,' I told him. 'But that sounded more like "the usual clearing" than "Billy's".'_

_Jake and Leah snickered._

_Billy, on the other hand, was like Leah. He didn't trust my family at first, his guard was always up. Yet Jake had imprinted on me, so Billy had no solution but to accept the fact. He tried to be nice to us, though sometimes he just couldn't pull it off. But what more could I ask for?_

_Riding Jake was an interesting thing to do. Though unlike how mother used to be carried by dad, I could see and hear everything clearly during the journey. The forest was shown vividly in front of my eyes. Every animal to every plant, I could feel their life, their every single breath._

_They stopped at a clearing, where mum and dad were chasing a deer. I got off Jake quickly and joined them. The natural instinct took over, coursing through my blood. The adrenaline rush motivated me to move faster. With a jump, I caught the deer. I sunk my teeth into the deer's veins. Blood poured into my mouth, filling me like an oasis would fill a lost man in the desert. I had not drink blood for quite a long time now; it pleased me to finally have a taste of it again._

'_Nice catch,' my father complimented._

'_Father, mother,' I kissed them. They both smiled and kissed me in return._

'_How are you, honey?' _

'_I'm fine, mum. Grandpa Charlie's fine too.' I added._

_Father and mother still looked the same, so perfect and beautiful. They were a well-matched couple, I thought. I liked how flawless their face looked, and especially how their skin would sparkle like a diamond under the glaring sunlight, different from my glowing ivory skin. They would assure me I was the most beautiful, yet I liked their appearance better._

'_Hi, Bella, Edward,' Jake said, transformed back into his human form, Seth and Leah by his side._

_I wiped away the blood from the corner of my mouth immediately. I forgot Jake was watching me when I was hunting. Stupid, stupid!_

'_You were graceful, dear,' father promised._

_I blushed in embarrassment. _

'_You're still worried about that? I told you that you are perfect, Nessie.'_

'_Do you want more?' mother asked me in a soft tone. I nodded timidly, like a shy kid. 'Can I?'_

'_Of course. Hunt as much as you want.'_

'_Not really,' Seth interjected. Jake punched him in the shoulder._

_I smelt another deer a few yards away, south thirty-nine degree west, hidden by some bushes beside an oak tree. Focusing, I started running to the target._

'_Wait,' my father suddenly shouted, but the warning came too late._

_A shadow leaped on me, pulling me down onto the earth. I put my hands in front of my face, pushing away the attacker who bared its fangs at me. I didn't waver to send horrid images to him or her. My attacker screamed in pain as Jake grabbed it from behind._

_I stood up and stared at the attacker. The long dark hair, goddess-like face, and crimson iris. The familiar face could only be the one person I knew. Or rather, the vampire._

'_Dora?'_


End file.
